Dreams of Ruthless Rufus
by xxlaxx
Summary: Kate is haunted by terrifying nightmares. Maybe Allan can help? Allan/Kate, with a bit of Much. WARNING character deaths -sort of!- and spoilers up to s3 ep4. Rated M for safety, due to mild violence, horror and language, but with some more graphic bits!
1. Dreams of Ruthless Rufus

This will probably be a oneshot. I have ideas but I may do them separately at a later date. Much later, as I'm supposed to be doing coursework and revising for my exams. We'll see.

I wrote this cos I actually quite like Kate, though I know a lot of people don't, so I wanted to show more of the soft, vulnerable side we've already seen a glimpse of, as well as a result of being rather peeved that it switched focus between eps 4 & 5 from Much/Kate/Allan to Kate/Robin without _any_ hint (or chemistry!) and I know she does get with Robin at some point but I don't like the idea so I threw it out the window! Bye bye! *waves* And anyway isn't it just wrong that the cutest guy on the show (in my opinion, now that Will has gone!) has never had a girlfriend?! And anyway, Robin has every girl fall for him, what does he need _another_ one for?! lol! OK, rant over! Hope you like!

xxlaxx

* * *

**Dreams of Ruthless Rufus**

_Rufus circled the two outlaws hanging from the ceiling, his sword tip grinding along the ground. He was clearly enjoying the obvious terror of the girl, but the man's calm exterior was beginning to annoy him. They were chained to a pair of butchers hooks suspended from the ceiling, the man with his eyes closed and head bowed, waiting for his fate, while the girl panted with fear, watching him circle them. Him first then. Rufus' hand reached out and grasped Allan's shoulder, readying his sword for the kill, ignoring Kate's terrified pleas. _

"_No, don't, please! NO!" She swung herself sideways, desperately trying to push Allan away from the blow, but to no avail. Allan struggled equally hard to keep her out of the sword's path, pushing back against her so that he was blocking her efforts._

_No last minute rescue. No Robin to save them. Not this time. _

_Rufus shoved Kate aside and struck Allan across the abdomen with the flat of his sword, knocking the wind out of him, before deciding to savour his moment of victory for a few seconds more. He walked back around in front of them, paused with a look of cruel satisfaction on his face, before suddenly plunging his sword through Allan's chest. Kate let out an anguished scream. Allan's head jerked up and his eyes snapped open, but he didn't make a sound. The two men stared each other straight in the eye, but still Allan remained silent, despite the shock and pain on his face. Rufus sneered as he twisted the sword in Allan's torso, grinning evilly when he was rewarded with a strangled gasp. He watched with satisfaction as Allan began to choke and gasp for breath, his blood pooling at his feet. Allan kept his eyes locked firmly on Rufus', even as blood leaked from the corner of his mouth and the light in his eyes dimmed. Rufus withdrew the sword and Allan fell limp in the chains._

_Dead._

"_Allan! No, no! ALLAN!" Kate was sobbing uncontrollably, cursing and screaming at the top of her lungs, struggling wildly against her chains, not caring about the blood running down her arms from her torn wrists or the tears streaming down her face. "Damn you! Damn you to hell, you bastard, you murdering bastard!" Rufus chuckled appreciatively as he watched her efforts for a minute, then held the bloodied sword at eye level in front of her as she continued to sob. She immediately fell quite, tears still streaming down her trembling face as she watched Allan's blood drip from it, horrified. She closed her eyes as he silently placed the edge against her neck, leered at her and then drew it quickly across her throat-_

_***_

Kate sat up with a start, clutching her throat and panting heavily. God, she hated that dream! She quickly looked across to Allan's bunk, where he was usually sleeping soundly. The sight of him always reassured her after this particular nightmare... only he wasn't there!! Frantically she threw her legs over the side and looked around for him. Robin, Much, John, Tuck... all in their rightful places. Allan, however, was nowhere to be seen. She felt the panic rising in her before managing to quash it with logic. _It was just a dream_, she told herself firmly.

Only it wasn't _just a dream_; it had very nearly happened. But Robin had saved them, at the very last second. Kate shuddered as the memories washed over her. She resisted the feelings of resentment towards her friends and comrades, which sometimes crept up on her; resentment for fuelling her rebellious side, which she had managed to keep in check until she'd gotten involved with them. Two months ago she'd been safe at home with her mother, sister and brother, not homesick from being forced to live in the forest with a bunch of smelly outlaws, or mourning her murdered brother, and with no terrifying memories and dreams of 'what might have been' to haunt her. Instead here she was, having nightmares about things she had no business knowing about, and all because of Robin Hood. Not that she wasn't grateful, even if she wasn't good at showing it; it was her own fault she'd had to leave home, and her decision to stay with them, and they'd all welcomed her. Especially Much. _Ugh, Much_. She hugged herself tightly, and then looked up as she heard light footsteps just outside the camp. She sighed with relief as Allan's head poked in.

"Y'alright?" he whispered as he frowned worriedly at her, "Sounded like you were havin' one helluva dream; I could hear ya outside! I'm surprised you didn't wake the others."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Like you said; just a dream." She hesitantly smiled up at him as he walked towards her. His eyes narrowed as he crouched in front of her.

"Then why are you crying?" His voice was so soft it was barely audible as he reached up and gently wiped the tears from her cheek, his hand lingering there as he offered her a comforting smile, which she weakly attempted to return. Her lip trembled as she looked into his eyes, the agonising nightmare images of his death flashing through her mind. She squeezed her eyes shut and quickly turned her head away from his touch, and he slowly lowered his hand. He gave her a few seconds to compose herself before he continued.

"So, what were you dreaming about?" He asked her cautiously, so as not to upset her. "I mean, if you don't mind my asking?" Kate was silent for a few seconds, and then found herself blurting out the truth, still unable to look at him.

"It was just a nightmare. I've had it a few times now." She tried to shrug off the fear, to act like it didn't matter, but she could tell from his face that he could see straight through her. Her lip trembled as she confessed "It always seems so real. About... Rufus. About us, tied up in that butcher's shop. Only Robin doesn't turn up. He... he kills you, but always in a different way, and... and..." She swallowed and couldn't continue, but she didn't need to; he understood completely. Without a second thought he pulled her into his arms as fresh tears began to well in her eyes.

"Hey..." he soothed. "Rufus is dead. We're both here and we're both fine... s'alright!" She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he rested his chin on top of her head as he tenderly stroked her hair. They sat like that for a few minutes, him gently rocking her until her quiet sobs ceased. They pulled apart and Kate bowed her head and closed her eyes for a few seconds. Then she took a deep, steadying breath, and looked back up at him with a smile.

"Thank you." She whispered, the sincerity showing in her eyes, and the tears still glittering on her cheeks in the moonlight.

"Wow... 's'that gratitude?!" he teased affectionately, the warmth in his eyes causing her smile to grow into a proper grin. "Now I'm really worried!"

Her hands were still resting on his shoulders and his were on her waist. Both their smiles faded into much more intense looks as their eyes met and held. They stayed like that for a few seconds, gazing at each other. Her eyes flickered from his, down to his lips, and back again, as they slowly started to draw nearer to each other.

Suddenly, Much made a noise in his sleep and the spell was broken. They both looked over at their sleeping friend as they pulled away from each other, startled and blinking.

Kate closed her eyes and bit her lip as she shook her head to clear it, allowing her defences to quickly rebuild themselves, although she couldn't prevent the burning flush in her cheeks. She hoped that it was hidden by the darkness. What had she been about to do?! By the time she looked back up at him she had completely regained her composure.

Allan saw her movements and the hardening of her features and took it as a sign that he had overstepped his bounds. Their relationship was fragile at best, built on teasing, bickering, flirting and, occasionally, acts of heroism, or stupidity, or both, in life-and-death situations, but was not deep by anyone's definition. She was vulnerable, and he would never take advantage of that; he couldn't ever forgive himself if he did. It surprised him just how much that bothered him. She clearly wasn't comfortable with him yet, and they certainly shouldn't have done what they were about to do. He gave her his best cheeky grin to cover the awkwardness, gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, then stood and sauntered over to his own bunk. He lay down, and she followed suit. He lay listening as her breathing gradually steadied, watching her across the 'room' as she tried to get comfortable.

She turned onto her side, then propped herself up on her elbow, facing him. "What were you doing outside?"

She saw the twinkle in his eyes and the flash of his grin in the moonlight as he chuckled gently. "Just stretching my legs – I couldn't sleep."

"Oh, right..." She smiled, slowly settling back down and pulling the blanket up around her shoulders.

"G'night, Kate" he said gently.

She watched as the glint of moonlight in his eyes disappeared behind his closing eyelids.

"'Night..."

***

As it happens, she_ had_ woken one of the others.

Much lay filled with indignation at what he'd just witnessed while they'd thought he was asleep. He couldn't believe it; Allan _knew _how he felt about Kate! They were supposed to be friends! He was boiling over with anger; what would have happened if he hadn't coughed when he did?! So what if she wasn't interested in him _at the moment_; she thought he was legendary! Then again, she had technically included Allan in that too... and there was no way he could compete with _him!_ Certainly not, considering the fact that he took his lead from Allan when it came to talking to girls, anyway. But, then again, Allan was also dirty, smelly, and much more trouble than _he'd_ ever been! And, she thought he was full of himself! But still... after what he'd seen tonight...? Hmmm...

Inside his head he screamed at Allan:

_Not fair! **I saw her first**!! _

* * *

There ya go, hope you liked it! No smoochies, but hey, I didn't wanna give away too much, too soon! And yes, I do love Robin and Much too, but they had Marian (and Isabella!) and Eve, and I think Allan and Kate works better!

Please review! If you do you'll get a cookie! Or did I eat them all... =/

xxlaxx


	2. Boys Will Be Boys

OK, I can't be bothered to revise, _but_ the coursework is all done... and it turns out I did eat all the biccies, sorry! =) A virtual cookie to my one reviewer! Thanks!

* * *

**Boys Will Be Boys**

Next morning, Kate awoke feeling completely refreshed, and as she lay remembering the events of the previous night, she heard a crash and the sound of Allan cursing loudly. Much had chosen to skilfully awaken Allan - by rolling him none-too-gently onto the floor. She looked down and watched as Allan extricated himself from his blankets, rubbing his head where he had landed on it and glaring up at Much, who was looking rather pleased with himself. In fact, Much was laughing so hard that he stepped back, putting his boot straight into a bucket. The bucket went forwards, and Much went backwards, landing flat on his back, causing the others to burst out laughing.

"Nasty Much; serves you right!" Kate teased as she climbed out of bed. "Aww, poor Allan; is he bullying you?" She stepped over Allan on the way to get her food, briefly patting him on the head as she did so. He pulled himself up, threw the blankets onto the bunk, and followed her over, holding their bowls while she spooned in the porridge. Robin, John and Tuck went back to their food, still chuckling at Much's antics. Allan and Kate sat leaning against her bunk, chatting amiably as they ate.

Much stood, removed the bucket and gloomily retrieved his own breakfast, feeling rather annoyed that his plan to humiliate Allan in front of Kate had backfired. He sat opposite them, gazing at them intently, overcome with jealousy as he watched the two together.

A noticeable bump was beginning to form on Allan's forehead, and Kate poked it gently, causing him to flinch and playfully poke her in the ribs in retaliation.

"What's this?!" She asked with mock surprise. "The 'big, tough outlaw' is mortally wounded from falling out of bed?" She tutted at him and then started to giggle as he pouted at her. He used her distraction to glare up at Much, who was still openly watching them. When Allan glanced over at him, Much recognised the look that said, _'I know what you were trying to do, and you'll pay for that.'_ Much looked away and chewed his food slowly as he wondered how Allan would get his revenge. Some ridiculous, embarrassing, and possibly painful, practical joke at his expense probably. As if he hadn't already embarrassed _himself_ enough.

Once they'd all finished eating Kate went down to the river to bathe while the boys cleaned up, and when she returned they set off to the cave where the supplies were hidden.

"If we pair up, we can all take a share of the food and do a few villages each, that way we can deliver more of it, in less time." Robin informed them, as he handed sacks to them all. "Much and I will take Knighton and the villages over that way, John and Tuck; Clun, and Kate, you go to Locksley with Allan," He smiled at her and continued," I'm sure Rebecca and Maggie will be dying to see you, too. Watch out for Gisborne though. We can meet up in the Trip Inn to do the Nottingham deliveries later when we've finished in the villages. Don't get caught! And _don't_ get into any fights!" With that he nodded, and they all headed off in different directions.

* * *

Much kicked his feet through the leaf litter on the forest floor as he and Robin strolled through the forest towards Knighton, glancing up at him resentfully every so often.

"Well, Much, it looked as though your plan this morning backfired rather spectacularly." Robin chuckled as they walked. "Allan's gonna have that bump on his head for a while, and you know he won't let it go that easily. He's gonna make you look as dumb as you tried to make him."

"I know; I need a way to outsmart him... oh, and by the way, thanks for sending him off to do deliveries with Kate!" Much glared at his friend and leader as he shifted the sack onto his other shoulder irritably.

"Well I was tempted to send you and him together, so you could sort things out, but I want you both back alive... and I want to talk to you about this first..." Robin turned to look at Much as he spoke. "I'll do the same with Allan later. You both need to back off and stop fighting over Kate, 'cause if she hasn't already realised that you are, she's going to be furious when she does, and then you'll both be in trouble! She can decide for herself, and, unfortunately for you, dear old friend, it looks as though she may have already done so."

"No way!" Much retorted, looking both shocked and furious, shrugging off the comforting hand Robin tried to place on his shoulder. Robin looked at him and stifled a laugh; the look on Much's face was nearly cracking him up. "I won't give up while there is still a chance!"

"Oh, come on! You've got no chance. At least accept defeat graciously!" Robin informed him sternly, and then continued walking towards the village. "Come on, Much! Keep up!"

_Ha! I'll show him!_ Much thought as he trailed after him, but he couldn't stop his feet from dragging, causing him to tip on a branch and land on his face. Pushing himself up, his hand squelched straight into a pile of horse droppings.

"Ahh.... cr-"

* * *

Robin and Much were the first to arrive at the Trip, shortly followed by Tuck and Little John. After waiting for quite some time they started to worry. Just as Much was suggesting they go search for them, the door opened and in walked Kate, dragging Allan by the hand and laughing hysterically. Allan was grinning reluctantly, but it wasn't his expression that they noticed first. Much only saw their entwined fingers, but the Robin's words drew his attention elsewhere.

"Where on Earth have you two been?" Robin asked, trying not to join in with Kate's laughter, as both John and Tuck had done. "And, Allan, why are you soaking wet?"

* * *

Hehe, wanna know what happened to Kate and Allan? Read on and find out!

Hope you liked! Reviews welcome, as always! Virtual cookies for all!

xxlaxx


	3. Gisborne Goes For A Swim

Hallo! Make the most of my quick updates today, 'cause there may not be more for a while! Although, I said that the first time. Anyway... enjoy! And thanks for the lovely reviews! Virtual cookies to you! Eat up!

* * *

**Gisborne Goes For A Swim**

"_Where on Earth have you two been?" Robin asked, trying not to join in with Kate's laughter, as both John and Tuck had done. "And, Allan, why are you soaking wet?"_

* * *

**Six hours earlier...**

Allan and Kate walked down towards Locksley in companionable silence. That was, until Allan suddenly stopped and changed direction slightly, causing Kate to halt in surprise.

"What are you doing?" she questioned as she jogged to catch up. "Locksley is that way!"

"I know that! I figure if we go to Locksley last, it'll give you more time with your family, as we won't have to make sure we finish the deliveries."

Her face lit up in a radiant smile as he talked, and he grinned at her in return, noticing the renewed bounce in her step as they headed through the trees to the nearest village. They spent the next four hours handing out food amongst the inhabitants of the multitude of small villages around Locksley, before heading towards the village which had given them Robin, Will , and most recently, Kate, and was therefore one of Allan's favourite places. The crept up to the edge of the forest, to check whether Gisborne was at home, or out and about terrorising the villagers. There was no sign of him, so they proceeded to deliver their goods to the needy and, once they were finished, headed for Kate's mother's.

With the aid of help and contributions from both the gang and other villagers, Rebecca had managed to rebuild the kiln and shop, and to start putting right the damage done by Rufus. Some of the shelves were already filled with clay pots and vases, and little Maggie was sat glazing a small pot when she caught sight of her sister walking along the path. She shouted to her mother, who immediately appeared and threw her arms around her eldest daughter, while Allan hung back, watching the emotional reunion as he leant against a beam. He kept an eye out as Kate and her family hugged and talked. He smiled as he listened to her accounts of their adventures, glad that she left some parts out, as he didn't want to get a lecture from her mother.

"Allan, look!" Maggie waved him over, and he left his sentry point to crouch by the tiny girl. "Mummy let me glaze the pot! Do you think its pwetty?" She smiled up at him hope in her eyes, a grin identical to her sister's spreading across her face when he told her that he did, and had, in fact, never seen prettier. Kate and her mother both watched him, smiling. When Rebecca noticed the expression on her daughter's face she opened her mouth to remark on it, but was cut off by a shout.

"Allan! Gisborne is back from Nottingham, and he's not alone!" One of her neighbour's cried as she ran up the track towards them. "Go, quick!" Allan wasted no time in grabbing Kate's hand and dragging her towards the forest, only pausing long enough to rush their goodbyes, Kate quickly kissing her mother and sister, then allowing him to pull her away. But not soon enough.

Two of Gisborne's soldiers ran out of the forest in front of them, so they veered away towards the river. As they got nearer, another pair of guards appeared out of the forest near the riverbank. Two more came up behind them and cut off their retreat. _Ambush. Damn,_ Allan thought._ Wasn't expecting that!_ Kate dropped her sack and drew her sword, and he followed suit, holding one in each hand. He'd recently discovered that fighting that way was much more effective, especially when outnumbered as they were now. The policy of not killing seemed to have disappeared since returning from the Holy Land. They stood side-by-side, with their backs to the wall of a barn, which sat at the top of the steep slope above the riverbank, as soldiers surrounded them, slowly getting into position before attacking, suddenly charging as one.

Allan stepped forward to meet them, taking them by surprise, quickly dispatching the first with a single hammer blow to the head with the flat of one sword, rendering him unconscious, whilst simultaneously parrying a blow from one of the man's comrades. Kate had a brief moment to be impressed before they reached her, and then didn't have time to think, only react.

They were getting the upper hand, and only two of the guards were left standing, when she suddenly felt a blow to the back of her head, knocking her to the floor. She rolled onto her back, narrowly avoiding the sword which sank into the ground where she had just been, and looked up into her attackers face. _Guy of Gisborne._ She managed to knock his next blow aside, but in doing so her sword was wrenched from her grasp, leaving her defenceless. She tried to crawl backwards away from him, but found her back against the barn wall. Unable to escape, she watched as he raised his sword high above her, and then drove it downwards, towards her abdomen.

There was a sudden blur of motion, and Guy was knocked sideways, his sword falling harmlessly on the grass beside her. She scrambled to her knees and watched as Gisborne and Allan rolled down the slope, tumbling over each other. They came to a halt, mere feet from the river's edge. Gisborne managed to wrestle his way on top of Allan as they struggled for his one remaining sword. The other was lying useless in the grass behind Kate. As Gisborne grasped the hilt, Allan's fist connected hard with his chin, knocking him back but not off, but giving Allan time to react to the next move.

They struggled for a while longer, and Kate glanced up at the two remaining guards, who were just standing at the top of the slope, watching the fight. She turned her attention back to it and watched, horrified, as Gisborne managed to knock the sword out of Allan's hand and into the river, and then wrapped his own hands around the Allan's neck. Allan grabbed at Guy's wrists in vain, fighting for air. Suddenly, Allan got his feet under him and rolled over, throwing the larger man off of him. Into the river.

As Gisborne fell, his hands slipped from Allan's neck, but managed to grab his shoulders, pulling him in too. Allan caught hold of a tree root as he fell, and Gisborne released him and grabbed an overhanging rock, both men struggling against the strong, cold current to pull themselves out. Allan was upstream of Gisborne, and was submerged up to just under his shoulders in the raging waters, whereas Guy was in up to his neck. Kate could see one of Allan's hands slipping, and dashed down the hill to help him. She dropped to her knees in the filth, grasping his wrist just as the muddy root slipped from the fingers of that hand. She felt herself slide forwards through the mud and saw the panic in Allan's eyes.

"Kate! Let go, or you'll be pulled in too!" he ordered her, but he was wasting his breath.

"Yeah, right!!" She hissed sarcastically, heaving with all her strength. Between them they managed to slowly pull him back onto the bank, little by little.

"Oi! You two!" Gisborne bellowed at the two guards who were still stood dumbstruck at the top of the hill. "Get me out of here! NOW!"

The two men glanced at each other, then rushed down the hill to aid him. The first stopped just in front of Guy, but the second careened straight into his back, knocking him into the river, where he was soon swept out of sight. The guard watched him disappear, and then set to work helping Gisborne.

By this time, Allan was just getting his feet under him, and he and Kate staggered away from the riverbank. Kate slipped in the mud, and Allan caught her, exhausted, but not before she managed to tip the guard headfirst into the river. Allan smiled grimly at Guy's struggling figure, then stepped towards him, his foot poised over the one hand that was still holding onto a rock. Gisborne froze, staring up into the face of his ex-whipping-boy.

"This is for Marian."

He waited for the words to sink in, before stamping his foot down hard on Guy's knuckles, grinding his foot down and forcing him to let go. He staggered back, and let Kate pull his arm over her shoulders to support him as they watched the tiny black figure disappear down the rapids. After a few minutes silence, they slowly turned and headed towards Nottingham, retrieving the sacks from their little battlefield on the way, and knocking out one of the soldiers, just as he was regaining consciousness.

* * *

**The Trip Inn, Nottingham **

Kate and Allan took turns to recount the tale of their little adventure. Maggie, the barmaid came over partway through, and listened as enraptured as the rest until the very end. Kate was just at the point where Allan was out off the river, when he interrupted her.

"And then I trod on his hand. The last we saw of him, he was disappearing down the river."

"So he's dead, then?" Much asked disapprovingly, scowling at Allan. "Even though Robin decided it was better for him to live in hell? You killed him? You just-"

"Somehow, I doubt that will be the end of _him_." John intervened, cutting off Much's tirade. "And he is not going to be happy with you!"

"I'm not being funny, yeah, but he wasn't ever exactly 'happy with me' when we were on the same side!" Allan chuckled. "And it doesn't matter now, anyway. So it really doesn't make_ any_ difference."

"Not meaning to intrude, _boys,_" Maggie interjected, placing her hand on Allan's shoulder, and purposefully ignoring Kate as she cleared her throat. "But don't you have deliveries to get done, before anyone knows you're here? Not you, Allan!" She pushed him down, as he tried to stand. "You should stay and dry out by the fire. You'll catch your death!"

Kate glared at her, but reluctantly nodded in agreement.

"She's right. Stay here and we'll come back for you on the way out. We have to come back through here anyway." She gently stroked his hair and smiled at him, and then shouldered both of their sacks, before following the others out the door.

Once out on the street, she fell into step beside Much, and asked him the question that had been burning in her mind for the last two hours.

"Much... who's Maria

n?" she quizzed him.

He turned and looked at her, startled.

"Marian was one of us, and Robin's wife. Gisborne murdered her in the Holy Land. Well, that's the extremely short version of a _very_ long, complicated story." He frowned in confusion. "Why?"

"Oh, it's just that he last thing Allan said to Gisborne was 'This is for Marian.' I just wanted to know who she was."

"Oh..."

They finished the rounds in silence, and then headed back to the Trip, woke Allan, who was dozing in front of the fire, and disappeared out of the back door Allan and Kate had entered through earlier. Since all their old ways into Nottingham had been barred, partly due to Allan, they had managed to find an old smugglers tunnel, running from a hole underneath an old Oak tree not far from the town walls, and coming up in the cellar under the inn, giving them a quick, and relatively safe, route in and out of the town. They had done their best to disguise it, but it was the type of project where Will's expertise was sorely missed, although they had done a good enough job so that only the most thorough search would find it.

* * *

There ya go. I do have a lot more but it's late and I've gotta be up early so I'm off to bed! I just wanna get this bit up cos I was asked for an explanation for wet-Allan. Ooohh... nice image in my mind...

xxlaxx


	4. A More Fitting Donation

Yes! 3-day weekend! Gotta love bank holidays! Plenty of time for writing... hmmm... now, let me think... ah, yes! I know...!

* * *

**A More Fitting Donation**

The next day started quietly enough, the outlaws all deciding to wander into the forest as they had nothing else to do. They found a large, sunlit clearing, with a nice pile of fallen logs to sit on, and decided to spend some time there. John and Robin sat and discussed the levels of supplies, Tuck began to read and Allan and Kate settled in the grass, telling each other amusing stories from their childhoods, particularly about both of their now-deceased brothers. Much tried to join in, but had no stories, except depressing war stories, and no knack for telling them anyway, and so grew increasingly frustrated, unable to provide any input.

"That's it!" he suddenly exclaimed. "I'm going hunting!" And without another word he shouldered his bow and stormed off into the trees. The others all sat, staring in open mouthed shock at the place where he had disappeared, surprised by the sudden outburst, before shrugging it off and quickly returning to their previous activities.

By midday, the outlaws were still waiting for Much to return from his hunting trip. Robin was whittling arrows, and Allan was helping Kate hone her sword fighting skills, with occasional pointers and observations from John and Tuck, who had both also been keeping a close eye on the developments between Allan, Kate and Much since she had joined them.

Her fiery temper made her a passionate fighter, but she was undisciplined and hadn't received any formal training. She had brilliant speed and reflexes, and knew which end of the sword to hold, but Allan had noticed, and was mortified by, how easily Guy had disarmed her the day before, and so had taken it upon himself to train her. He had enlisted Tuck and John's aid so that she could benefit from their expertise too. He was attempting to teach her a particular block, but she just wasn't able to grasp it.

"Right come at me again, I've had an idea." He raised an eyebrow at her but she nodded, so he repeated the move. She dodged the first attack in just the way they'd taught her, but instead of using the move they were trying to teach her, she decided to create her own. She ducked under his lunge, feeling his staff brush the top of her head, and then darted forwards, bringing her staff around with both hands and twisting it up in between his legs. They both froze and he looked down at her wide eyed, seeing the mischievous grin and readying himself for some serious pain.

She swung her arms in a swift, fluid movement, causing the staff to hook his knee and jerk his leg forwards, causing him to yelp in surprise, as she began to pull him into the splits. He attempted to compensate for the sudden loss of balance by bringing his back leg forwards, in a rather ungraceful hop, but failed and toppled over backwards, pulling her down with him. They landed with a thud and immediately burst into peals of laughter. She buried her forehead on his chest as they lay there, trying to hide her tears of laughter in his shirt. The others joined in, Robin having been distracted from his task by Allan's rather unmanly yelp.

"Well..." spluttered Robin, as he managed to calm himself enough to speak, "That'd certainly work, but I wouldn't recommend trying that with a real sword!"

Kate laughed again as she sprung to her feet and held her hand out to help Allan up, who was still looking both shocked and highly amused.

"Come on, maybe we can devise a way to block-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Much came running into the clearing. He stopped in front of Robin, doubled over panting, trying to catch his breath. After a few false starts, he managed to explain himself.

"Just ran into... Isabella," he panted. "She asked me to give you... give you a message, Robin. She... she said that... that... Prince John arrived at the castle this morning! And... that there's a chest full of his gold being brought through the forest, _this afternoon!_ Along the North Road. We need to go, now! Or we'll miss it!" As he finished he managed to stand up straight and look around at his fellow outlaws. Robin, Tuck and John were sat on the pile of fallen logs, and Allan and Kate were a little further out into the clearing, with Allan still lying on the floor and her hand still outstretched to help him up. All frowning at him in confusion, trying to make sense of his rushed message. Much frowned back at Allan and cocked his head to the side, wondering why he was flat on his back.

Kate followed his gaze, apparently having forgotten the poses they were in. Allan looked back up at her, grasped her wrist and she helped him to his feet. She then went to sit with the others on the logs in front of Much.

"'M not being funny, yeah, but this has to be a trap. Come on, Robin; no way is she helping us over her own brother!" Allan followed Kate, stretching out the kinks in his legs as he spoke, before leaning on the tree next to her.

"That's what I said to her!" Much replied indignantly. "She said she knew I'd say that, and so to tell Robin that it was her thank you for rescuing her. And something about a more fitting donation..?" He gave Robin a quizzical look as their leader chuckled appreciatively to himself.

Robin looked thoughtful for a few seconds, then jumped up and started to gather his belongings.

"I think she's telling the truth. Let's go!"

* * *

"I told you it was a trap!" Much screeched, as they ran through the forest. "Didn't I tell you?!"

"Yes, alright! Just shut up and run!"

The ambush had gone well at first, but they had opened up the wagon to find a load of angry soldiers inside, instead of the promised gold. They had all ran for it, Allan and Kate had been on the other side from the rest, and so had ran in that direction. They followed the route they had taken with Isabella the week before, towards the 'drop-off', as they had named the cliff they had discovered. It was an excellent escape route, but the others had been forced to run in the opposite direction, and so could not make use of it. The soldiers had also split up, some following each group as they darted through the forest.

Robin's bunch eventually managed to lose the soldiers by tricking them into the swamp, and then ran off laughing as the men floundered in the mud, the weight of the chainmail holding them down.

All six of the soldiers on horseback had followed Allan and Kate, as well as a few of the foot soldiers, so they were having trouble staying ahead, but they managed to duck and weave between the trees, staying just out of reach of their pursuers. They burst out of the trees mere seconds ahead and sprinted for the cliff top, their hands clasped as they jumped. The soldiers came to an abrupt halt at the top of the cliff, but one of the men didn't manage to stop in time, and fell, landing heavily on a pile of loose rocks just over the edge of the cliff. Which started to roll downwards. Behind the two outlaws, who were still on the descent. Allan heard the rocks fall and had time to look behind and realise there was no escape, then Kate screamed and the world went black.

* * *

Duh, duh, duuuuh! Oh no! XD I may not update for a few days, I may do so faster if I get enough reviews, but that's up to you. It depends how much you wanna know! Evil me!

Many, many, _many_ thanks to Zoe, who helped me with most of the ideas for this chapter, and also the rest of the story! She will be given many cookies, maybe even real ones! Or maybe hobnobs...

I would like to point out that I wrote this _**BEFORE**_ I saw today's episode! They stole my idea! Well, sort of... you know what I mean... _**NOT FAIR!!**_

xxlaxx


	5. Rock & Steel

I loved Allan and Much in the last ep! And who else saw the bit at the very end, with the Sherriff, coming? Predictable, or what?! _"Things are not as they seem..."_ No kidding!

* * *

**Rock & Steel **

_Allan heard the rocks fall and had time to look behind and realise there was no escape, then Kate screamed and the world went black._

"Allan? Allan?!" Kate shakily pulled herself to her feet and glanced around, searching for him amongst the fallen rocks. "Allan, where are you?!"

She felt panic rising in her for the second time in as many days, turning to dread as she saw a bloody hand and arm extending from under a pile of rocks. She staggered forwards and began to hurriedly dig, shifting rocks and scraping back the dust and dirt with her hands. She tried to steel herself in anticipation of the sight of his mangled body. She managed to find the head after only a few minutes digging, but instead of the golden brown curls she was so accustomed to... _a helmet?_ She wondered. _The soldier! So where's...?_ She backed away, glancing around in confusion.

"Kate?!"

She span at the sound of Allan's voice, feeling relief flood through her as she ran towards the sound.

"Allan! Where are you?" she called back, hurrying towards the source of the shouts. "Keep talking so I can find you!"

She saw him lying between two huge boulders, covered in dust and lots of scratches and bruises, but looking mostly unhurt. Except for the fact that one of his legs was trapped underneath a rather large lump of rock. She ran to him, checking him over and then studied the rock holding him in place. She knew it might hurt him, but she had to try to free him. She heaved at the rock with all her strength, and he pushed too, but they were unable to move it. After several failed attempts, she sat down beside him, exhausted.

"You should go to find the others, tell them where I am." He told her, the pain evident in his voice. "I'll be fine here for a bit." But, even as he spoke, they heard the sound of Prince John's men, who had taken the long way down and around, in order to assure themselves that Allan and Kate were dead. "Damn."

The soldiers came into view, and they both saw to their horror that they had picked up an extra man: Gisborne. He _was _alive. Kate stood up and drew her sword, ready to defend them both against the dozen soldiers who were slowly advancing on them.

"No, Kate!" Allan, hissed. "You have to get out of here!"

She looked down at him in shock.

"Gisborne's with them!"

"I can see that!"

"He'll kill you!"

"Maybe, but there's no reason we both have to die! Run now, while you still can!"

"No!" She raised her sword in defiance. "I won't leave you!"

Allan grabbed her arm and pulled round her towards him.

"Kate, please! I couldn't bear to watch you die! Just do this; for me!" He looked into her eyes pleading and saw her resistance crumbling. Still, she shook her head in denial, even as her lips trembled and her eyes filled with tears.

"Please, don't make me leave you..." she whispered, and he gently held her face between her hands as she tried to look away. He stared deep into her eyes for a second, before pulling her close and kissing her passionately. Before she had time to register what he was doing, she felt his lips leave hers and he pushed her away.

"GO!"

She glanced at the approaching soldiers, and then took one last look at Allan, before turning and fleeing, tears blurring her vision and fear, pain and despair making her stumble over the fallen rocks. She heard Gisborne's mocking voice as she ran.

"Awww... how sweet! Outlaws in love!"

"What the hell would you know?!" Allan retorted. "You _murdered_ the woman you claimed to love!"

Kate reached the tree line and turned to look back, watching as Gisborne backhanded Allan hard across the face, the sound of it loud to her even at that distance. Allan fell back, his head rolling slowly to the side as he lay there, dazed. She then saw the gleam of sunlight on steel as Gisborne drew his sword, and she could no longer bear to watch. She turned and ran deeper into the forest, stumbling blindly as she made her way back to the camp, her legs moving of their own accord, because her brain had simply shut down.

She reached the camp twenty minutes later, entered, then her legs buckled and she collapsed onto the floor. She landed hard on her knees, letting out a wail of despair, and finally allowed the sobs she had contained all the way back to wrack her body as the reality and agony hit her.

"Kate?! What's wrong?!" A familiar voice asked but she barely registered it, as she continued to sob with her head in her hands.

"He's dead!" She wailed. "Allan's dead!"

She felt arms wrap tightly around her and rock her, the same voice whispering soothing nothings into her hair. Eventually she grew quiet and looked up into the man's face, gasping with shock when she saw who it was. Her vision was blurred by her tears, and his face was streaked with his own, but still, unmistakeable.

"Will?!"

* * *

I know... I know... another cliff-hanger. Sorry!

Again, many thanks to my bestest buddy, Zoe, for her help and inspiration. And also to whoever did Joe's hair in S2 until he went over to 'the dark side'. Not historically accurate... but still _very_ cute!

And also to MrsJonesCullen, a BIG thank you for your kind words! I was going to post this tomorrow, but I'll put it up tonight, just for you! I shall give you some free publicity for your story here, so long as you send me the link to it when it's up! Deal?

Hope you liked!

xxlaxx


	6. To Nottingham

I actually wrote this in the amount of time since a posted the last chapter, lol! It's only a short one, though. And I know Will and Kate never interacted in the show, but they lived in the same village, so she must have at least known _of_ him!

* * *

**To Nottingham**

As Robin, Much, Tuck and Little John made their way back through the forest, they came across one of the soldiers they had all thought was still stuck in the swamp. He was covered head-to-toe in mud, and turned out to be a boy of around 19, who, when pressed, quickly divulged to them Isabella's part in the Prince's plan. It turned out that it had, indeed, been a trap.

Only, not just for _them_.

Prince John had been testing all of his courtiers and servants, ensuring that their loyalty, and love, was for him alone. The boy told them of rumours in the castle of a rift between the Sheriff and Sir Guy, and how Vasey had assisted Prince John in testing Gisborne's sister. A test that she had failed. He informed them that she had been the only one told about the supposed delivery beforehand, and their attack on it had, in fact, condemned her as a traitor to the Prince. As soon as word of the ambush reached Nottingham and the Prince's ears, she would be put to death. When he'd told them everything he knew, Tuck took the boy's sword, and sent him on his way back to town, ordering him not to breathe a word of their meeting to anyone.

"I knew it!" Much huffed, as soon as he was out of earshot. "I told you she was on our side!"

Robin glared at him distractedly, a plan formulating in his mind already.

"We go to Nottingham?" John questioned, seeing their leader's face and already knowing the answer before he replied.

"We go to Nottingham."

"What about Kate?" Much asked. "Oh, and Allan...?"

"No time, come on!"

* * *

_Two small boys ran out of the trees and down through Locksley towards the Manor, laughing as they continued their duel in front of the pottery stand. They fought with sticks instead of swords, dodging the villagers going about their daily business._

"_Luke!" Will Scarlett called to his younger brother. "Luke! Supper's nearly ready! Come in and get cleaned up!"_

"_Okay, coming!" Luke stopped fighting and turned to his friend. "See you tomorrow, Matthew!"_

"_Bye!" Matthew replied, turning and heading back towards his own home, just as his sister, Kate, stepped out of the door. She looked across the road and waved at Will, who gave her a shy, solemn smile and nodded his acknowledgement. She smiled back, and then ushered her little brother inside with a slight glance up at her neighbour. In some ways Will was almost like her brother too; they had grown up living opposite each other, and their little brothers were roughly the same age, and so they had spent a lot of time together, at least up until recently. _

_Kate and Matthew's father had died four months previously, right after their mother, Rebecca, had discovered that she was pregnant again, so Kate was much too busy to play with the boys these days. Her father had always disapproved, saying that a young girl who spent too much time playing with boys instead of other girls would grow up to be too headstrong and independent, but Kate had found that she preferred being with the lads, play-fighting and exploring the forest. She loved them all like brothers..._

* * *

Kate looked up into Will's face, startled, and then noticed the woman stood behind him. She had her hands over her mouth and tears running down her face as well. She had heard stories about Djaq, but had somehow never actually seen her for herself.

"Allan A Dale? He's really dead?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. "How?"

Kate told them about Gisborne and Isabella. She then explained about the bungled attack, their choice of escape route and the rockslide, all very hurriedly, trying to get it out before she once again dissolved into tears. When she had finished she sat down on Allan's bunk, shaking as she began to sink into shock. Djaq noticed the blank look on her face and hurried over. When Kate didn't even acknowledge her, Djaq slapped her across the face, just hard enough to snap her out of it.

"What the-?!" Kate spluttered, standing up suddenly and rounding on the smaller woman. Will quickly inserted himself in between them.

"I'd rather you didn't get into a fight with my _wife_, Katie." He smiled sadly at Djaq as he spoke, before looking back at Kate. "Let me get this straight; are you saying that you never actually _saw_ Gisborne kill Allan?"

Her head snapped up and her eyes filled with hope.

"No... I didn't actually _see_ him die; I turned and ran 'cause I couldn't bear to watch." She sniffed and blinked back tears. "Why? Do you think there's a chance he's still alive?"

"There is always a chance," Djaq chimed in. "And, however slim it may be, we should follow up on it, just in case."

"The others should be back by now." Kate suddenly chimed in, sounded more worried. "In fact, they should've gotten here before me!"

"Well, we don't have time to wait for them; we need to get to Nottingham, _fast_! We can devise a plan on the way..."

The three of them headed for the exit, and as they left the camp, Djaq heard Kate give an amused snort.

"You haven't called me Katie since I was six, Will..."

* * *

I know it's a short chapter, with no action, but all reviewers will still receive cookies! Many thanks to those who already have!

xxlaxx


	7. Blood, Sweat & Tears

WARNING: If you're squeamish about torture, don't read this! It's not too graphic, but you have been warned.

* * *

**Blood, Sweat & Tears**

"Well, well, well... back so soon?"

The sheriff's voice floated down the stairs before him as he descended.

"Yeah, well, I'm still waiting for that glass of mead..." Allan shifted his weight onto his good leg as he watched the sheriff approach. He looked particularly pleased with himself.

"Ah, yes, of course. Throw her in with him."

Allan looked over the sheriff's shoulder to see Isabella being dragged down into the dungeon, gagged and bound. She was untied and then thrown roughly into the cell. Allan caught her, just as she was about to hit the ground. She immediately spun and tore the gag from her mouth, flinging it at the sheriff with hatred, who just chuckled and turned to head back upstairs. Isabella caught Allan's eye, shaking her head apologetically.

"Oh, and torture _him_, would you?" Vasey asked the gaoler, making it sound like a completely reasonable request. Allan and Isabella's heads snapped round towards him as the Sheriff looked back at Allan innocently. "Special request from Gisborne, you know..." he told him conversationally, smiling pleasantly, "Oh, and don't worry, we don't want information, we just want you to die as slowly and painfully as possible..." And with that he disappeared up the stairs humming to himself, shutting the door behind him. Leaving them to the mercy of the gaoler, who approached Allan with an expression of total glee on his face. He leered at Isabella over Allan's shoulder, and then shifted his attention back.

"Let's see if you're still so pretty when I'm done with ya, boy!" With that he went into the next room, chuckling to himself.

Allan looked back at Isabella, who was staring back at him, horrified. She grasped his hands, and swallowed. He gave her fingers a comforting squeeze, the gentle smile on his face causing her to smile worriedly back at him, and he chuckled. She shook her head and tried to speak, but he cut her off.

"I take it you were caught telling us about the gold this morning?"

"I should have realised that it was a trap, I'm so sorry, Allan! Can you forgive me?" She was still clutching his hands, a pleading look in her eyes, begging him.

"There's nothing to forgive! It's not your fault, they got you too! Anyway, everyone else escaped. _I_ wasn't actually captured in the initial attack." He looked behind and then back at her, lowering his voice as he heard the gaoler's returning footsteps. "Whatever happens now; it's not your fault, you hear me?" He squeezed her hands and stared down into her eyes earnestly.

She was about to answer, when the gaoler returned. He unlocked the door and indicated to Allan with his head. Two soldiers stepped forward and grabbed Allan's arms as they forced him, limping, towards the torture chamber. Isabella tried to keep hold of Allan's hand, but his fingers slipped from hers. He heard her sob as he was dragged away.

"No! Oh, God, no!" She sank to the floor with her head in her hands as Allan was dragged out of the room. "What have I done?!"

"Ohh, great..." Allan sighed as they removed his shirt and tied his hands behind the post. The gaoler backhanded him hard across the face, then punched him in the gut. He then headed towards the table of instruments at the side of the room, Allan getting a nauseating feeling of déjà-vu...

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Kate, Will and Djaq crept through the tunnel, eventually finding the rope hanging from the ceiling. Allan had told them that the trap door under the cloisters was so rarely used, and so few people knew about it, that it would be worth attaching a rope to the underside, so that they could use it to get in, as well as out. The reminder of Allan made Kate's breath catch in her throat as she took hold of the rope. She pulled herself up through the trap door, to find herself face-to-face with Robin, Much, John and Tuck. Their looks of surprise grew, and then turned to absolute joy, as they watched first Djaq, and then Will, climb out into the room. Djaq stepped forwards and flung her arms around Robin's neck, and he returned her embrace, grinning from ear-to-ear. Kate tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for the reunion to finish.

"Can we do this later, please? We need to get down to the dungeons, _now!_" Robin looked over at her, surprised.

"How did you find out?" he asked, puzzled.

"_Me_? How did _you_?!" she replied, with equal confusion. "Wait, why _are_ you here?"

"This morning was a trick, in order to trap Isabella." Robin informed them. "We're here to rescue her. You?"

"We think they've captured Allan!" Djaq replied.

"You _think_?" Tuck asked in disbelief.

"I hope so, anyway!" Will answered.

"You _hope so_?" Much echoed, shocked.

Much looked at Kate, eyes narrowed. On closer inspection, it was obvious that she had been crying; her eyes were red and puffy, and there were still the remnants of damp trails down her cheeks. He decided she'd never looked lovelier.

"Well, if they didn't, they killed him, so, yeah!" Kate shrilled at him, trying to keep her composure. "I thought he was dead, but now, I'm not so sure. But we need to get going!"

Robin nodded curtly in agreement and headed for the door. He peeked out, checking that the way was clear, before opening the door fully and creeping forwards. They made their way to the dungeon in silence, having to hide in an alcove as the sheriff strode past, humming to himself. They reached the end of the corridor, and Robin peered around the corner. Two soldiers were standing guard outside the door. Robin nodded to Tuck and Will who disappeared round the corner, and came back a couple of minutes later, wearing the guards' uniforms, having stashed their bodies in a storage room down the hall. The gang then crept forwards, crossing the hallway and going through the door, Robin in the lead. Will and Tuck stayed outside, so that no one would notice that anything was amiss.

* * *

_Well,_ Allan thought,_ at least Kate's not here too_. He clung to that notion, his only source of comfort. He was beaten and bloody, but he'd endured worse, many times before, but still he tensed as he watched the gaoler slowly approach him, face lit by the glowing tip of the sword he wielded. The man brought the sword down towards Allan's face, just as Gisborne appeared in the doorway. He was holding his sister by the arms, and she sagged against him, crying as she saw the state of Allan. They were going to force her to watch.

"Ah, Guy! Come to see the show, have you?" Allan laughed, even though he could feel the heat radiating from the sword.

Gisborne ignored him, nodding to the gaoler with a cruel smile.

"Carry on."

Allan gritted his teeth as the edge of the sword hissed against his cheek on contact, and then was quickly removed. He was determined to stay strong; he had to be brave, for Isabella's sake. When the gaoler bought the sword down towards his stomach Allan braced himself, determined not to scream. But as the red hot metal was pressed hard against his skin, causing it to sizzle and blister, he couldn't stop himself...

* * *

As they silently crept down the stairs they saw Isabella sat in the corner of her cell, her chin on her knees and her arms wrapped around her legs, eyes wide and staring. She looked completely traumatised. It didn't take them long to realise why; just as Robin reached the door of her cell, the eerie silence was broken by a roar of pain, and then another. Isabella sobbed and shuddered, and then finally noticed them there. She looked up at them, her eyes finally fixing on Robin's, still unblinking.

"They're torturing him. They made me watch." She whispered. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! They're going to kill him. He's been in there for a while now..." Her voice trailed off, but the haunted look in her eyes remained. She had fainted in Gisborne's arms, so he had dumped her back in her cell.

Robin unlocked the door, and Kate pushed past him to crouch next to Isabella.

"Allan?" She breathed, not sure whether or not to hope that it was. Isabella's terrified eyes locked onto Kate's, she nodded slowly, lip trembling. They all exchanged glances then sprang into action. John lifted Isabella in his arms, whilst Robin, Kate and Djaq followed the sounds of Allan's screams. There was another bellow, Robin mimed a 3 count, and then they burst through the doorway, taking both the gaoler and Gisborne by surprise. Robin tackled Gisborne, while Kate took out the gaoler. She saw the red hot sword in his hand, and the blood, bruises and burns all over Allan's face and torso. She saw red. She swung before he could react, knocking the instrument out of his hands, and then slashing across his chest, causing him to fall to the floor, whimpering.

Djaq darted straight for Allan, pulling out a small knife to cut him free. Her eyes rapidly scanned him, checking the extent of his injuries. He was drenched in blood and barely conscious, but there didn't appear to be any life-threatening injuries. She shushed him as he tried to talk, frowning in confusion when he recognised her face. Robin slammed Gisborne's head against the stone wall, knocking him cold, and then pulled one of Allan's arms over his shoulder, as Kate took the other. Between them they carried him out of the room, Djaq taking point with a sword in each hand.

John saw them coming and went to meet them. He took Allan, allowing Robin to pick up Isabella. Robin signalled Djaq that they were ready, she pushed the door open and they all ran out, back the way they had come, Tuck and Will joining them, as they dashed back to the cloisters. The sheriff was walking back the other way, and as he turned the corner, was run over by a band of angry outlaws. He hit the ground as they ran past, screaming for the guards and Gisborne. Kate was in the rear, and aimed a swift kick at his face as she passed, knocking out yet another tooth.

"That was for Allan!"

When they reached the trap door, Allan was gently laid on the floor as John climbed down, and was then carefully passed down to him. Once they were all out, they continued their journey back to camp, splitting into groups of three, so that they'd be harder to follow. Robin and Much took Isabella, John and Djaq went with Allan, and Kate, Will and Tuck took the longest route, as none of them were injured, and so were the last to arrive back at camp.

By the time they got there it was dark, and both Allan and Isabella were lying on bunks, Djaq tending to Allan's injuries, trying to disguise the horror on her face, while Robin sat with Isabella in his arms, comforting her. She was still in shock from being forced to watch Allan's agony, and was staring at his battered face.

"He tried not to show it; how much they were hurting him, but it was too much... oh, God..." she murmured as Robin rocked her gently, glancing at his injured friend. She clutched at his shirt and buried her head in his chest, and he pressed a kiss into her hair.

Kate walked straight over to Djaq, asking for news and wanting to help, in any way she could. Djaq shook her head silently, afraid that she might throw up if she opened her mouth; what they'd done to Allan was horrendous, and she'd been grateful when he'd finally given into the pain and lost consciousness.

"You need to rest," Much told Kate, taking her by the arms and steering her over to her bunk. "You look exhausted, and you're covered in scratches and bruises. What happened to you?"

She allowed Much to sit her down, and then shakily informed them of everything that had happened since they had split up earlier that afternoon. Well,_ nearly_ everything. Djaq looked up at Will, imaging what it would be like to have to run away and leave him trapped, at Gisborne's mercy. The prospect was heart wrenching, and she saw the same emotion in Kate's face as she told them how Allan had made her leave him. How she had thought Guy was going to kill him, so had run away, and returned to find Will and Djaq in the camp. Kate couldn't tear her eyes from Allan's prone form for the entire time she spoke, a look of anguish to rival Isabella's on her face.

* * *

I feel really bad for hurting Allan, but it's vital to the storyline, sorry! Cookies for reviewers! (Yes, I know, I have a biscuit obsession!) And I wanted Isabella to have more of a friendship with the at least someone in the gang. I know Marian was probably closer to Allan than the rest (except Robin ofc!) as well, but that was the only way it worked! Besides, he _is_ uber-charming!

Hope you liked!

xxlaxx


	8. Tooth & Claw

This one's a nicer chapter, to lighten the mood after that last one! Bit fluffy mind... Enjoy!

* * *

**Tooth & Claw**

"Gegh oug! Gegh oug!" _(Get out, get out!) _Vasey hollered, shoving his physician away, hands clasped over his mouth, and Gisborne pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ang, ach fou yuu...!" _(And as for you...!) _He picked up a goblet and then a spoon and threw them at Gisborne, who stifled a laugh, even as he dodged the flying utensils.

"_My Lord,_ we were taken by surprise." Gisborne informed him wearily. "We have as yet to find their means of entry or exit. They did not pass in or out of any of the gates."

"Eay wouw'a bee' sceein isch eay ach! _(They would've been seen if they had!)_ The sheriff screamed. "Cher err 'oo aaii o eim or eim oouc ou ach bee'!" _(There were too many of them for them not to have been!)_

The sheriff calmed down and Gisborne just about managed not to burst out laughing. Instead he sighed and began to pace up and down behind the table. He was about to speak again, when Prince John stormed into the room.

"I will not have this! Are you that incompetent, that you cannot stop a small rabble of outlaws, with an army of my finest soldiers at your disposal?!" He slammed his fist on the table, and then instantly regretted it because of the splinter he gained. He sucked his hand and turned to Gisborne. "And you! They were right under your nose! You let them escape from right under your nose! Including your own sister! This would not have happened if you loved me!" With that he turned and stormed from the room, throwing his last words over his shoulder.

"Last chance!"

* * *

Much stood, stirring the broth, and watching his friends in the early morning light. Everyone was asleep in their bunks or on the floor, except for himself and Kate. She was sat by Allan's bunk, dabbing his forehead with a wet cloth. He had taken a fever in the early hours, so they were all taking it in turns to look after him. Kate had taken over from Djaq after about an hour, refusing to let anyone else do it, although she was clearly even more exhausted than Djaq was, but no one argued. Djaq had curled up with Will on a bunk, ordering them to wake her if there was any change in Allan's condition.

Allan stirred and murmured in his sleep, fevered dreams making his sleep fitful, and he drifted in and out of consciousness on waves of pain. Kate stroked his uninjured cheek and whispered soothing words in his ear, and he slowly settled down again. Once she was sure he was sleeping, she stood and placed the rag in a bowl of water, in order to cool it again. Much marvelled at the fact that she had stayed awake, considering the events of the previous day. She yawned and stretched as she paced towards him.

The others were slowly beginning to stir, the smell of their breakfast waking them. As soon as Isabella woke, she went to check on Allan. Kate watched her closely, as she knelt by his side and took up the cloth to cool his sweating brow. Isabella felt eyes on her and turned, with an understanding smile at Kate, who returned it tiredly. She then went over to the bunk Isabella had vacated and settled down to sleep, safe in the knowledge that Allan was in good hands. Tuck was also awake, and so went over to help Isabella calm him. Much studied the sleeping form of his friend, as the man once again began to struggle against his fevered imaginings. Now the blood had been cleared up, he didn't look quite so bad, but there were still several deep cuts and angry red burn marks, as well as a lot of bruising.

The next four days passed in a blur for Kate. Some of the outlaws went about their normal duties, whilst Kate, Djaq, Much and Isabella took it in turns to look after Allan. On the fourth evening his fever finally broke, and he began to sleep peacefully. His wounds were healing well, and luckily there were no other complications, but Allan would have a number of new scars. The burn mark across his cheek would be glaringly obvious, and though it might fade a bit, it would always be there. His improving health meant that the outlaws could all sleep properly for the first time in days, and Kate decided to make the most of it, although the good thing about her unusual sleeping patterns had been that she hadn't had any more nightmares; she simply hadn't slept long enough. She glanced across at Allan's face, peaceful for the first time in days, and felt herself drift off, still smiling...

* * *

_Robin, Much, Allan, Kate and Tuck ran out of the trees into the clearing. They were surrounded. Gisborne took a minute to gloat, and then moved aside, drawing their attention to the large box behind him. They held their swords out in front ready and braced themselves._

_"Get ready!"_

_"Ready for what?!" Much asked._

_"How should I know?!" Robin asked, fed up._

_"How can I be ready, if I don't know what to be ready for?!"_

_"Then just be ready for anything!" Kate cut in waspishly._

_A soldier pulled the door up, and they stood and watched in horror as a huge lion appeared from the box. The outlaws jumped back with shouts of surprise, and Kate noticed Allan almost imperceptibly shift so that he was between it and her. Robin pulled his last arrow from his quiver, and notched it onto his bowstring._

"_What the hell...?" Allan kept his voice low, and she stayed as close to him as possible, while Much cowered behind them both. _

"_Seemed a rather apt way to dispose of such virulent supporters of the Cur de Lion." Gisborne yelled to them smugly, sneering. "He hasn't been fed for days! I wanted him ready for ya!" The Prince's elites surrounding them began to beat their shields with their spears, to infuriate the beast. They closed in, driving it towards the outlaws. Kate found herself in the midst of the group, between Robin and Allan._

"_Stay together!"_

_It roared and they all stepped back, with a shout, except Allan, who glanced back as he spoke._

"_Calm down!" Allan warned. "They can smell fear you know!"_

"_Oh, really?!" Much asked, aiming for sarcastic but just coming off terrified. _

_This time Isabella wasn't with them. No mustard bombs, just the five of them, and one very hungry lion._

_Allan was now in front of the rest, and so the lion focussed on him. The troops grew closer and the lion grew more aggravated, until suddenly, it charged. Tuck shoved Allan out of the way as it leapt. He hit the ground an instant before Tuck landed next to him, and the lion circled back around towards them. Allan crawled to help Tuck, calling his name, but he didn't get up. There was a lot of blood. Allan rolled aside as the creature rushed at him, and Robin leased his last arrow. It roared in agony and span to face its attacker. It reached him in one bound and forced him to the ground. Allan threw a knife at its back, which disappeared up to the hilt, only the lion didn't seem to notice. When it had finished mauling Robin, it turned on the rest of them. _

_Much stumbled clumsily as he tried to get out of its way, and he slashed his sword across its face, making it even angrier. He screamed as it shredded him with its claws. Then it rounded on Kate and Allan. Gisborne stood to the side, laughing insanely, and Allan threw him an evil look, just at the moment it pounced. Allan was knocked flying by its sudden movement, and Kate chopped at the beast's head as it swiped its claws at her. Over its shoulder, she saw Allan rise, and swing both his swords at it, slashing across its hindquarters, making it roar in pain and spin around. As it span it caught her by surprise and she felt its claws slash through fabric and then flesh across her middle, and fell to the floor. She watched as Allan thrust his sword up through the creature's chest with an angry roar. It reared onto its hind legs, knocking him flying in its death throes. He crawled over to her and studied her wound._

"_Oh, Jesus!" he muttered before looking up into her face, with a bright, false smile. "Kate, it's okay, you're gonna be fine, just stay with me!"_

_She could tell from his voice and the tears that were welling in his eyes that she wouldn't. They both looked around at the mangled bodies of their friends. Her eyes widened as Gisborne walked up behind Allan, pulling out a dagger. Before she could shout a warning, Guy plunged the knife into Allan's back, twisted it and then withdrew it. Allan hit the ground next to her. Gisborne sneered at her, as she cradled Allan's body protectively, and then walked away. The last thing she saw was his retreating form, as the world faded to black, and her head landed on the floor, eyes staring into nothing-_

* * *

Once again, Kate woke with a start. The first thing she saw was a pair of big, beautiful blue eyes, staring deep into her own, concern written across his face. She scrambled out of bed, staring at him in shock.

"You okay?" he asked, his frown deepening.

"Am _I_ okay?!" She laughed incredulously, and then threw her arms around his neck. "God, Allan!"

He chuckled, gingerly wrapping his arms around her, wincing in pain, but glad nonetheless. She pulled back and stared into his eyes again, caressing his good cheek with her thumb. She shut her eyes tight as an errant tear escaped down her cheek.

"I thought you were dead!" she gasped, peering up at him through her eyelashes. He looked very pale and drawn, but still managed to support her weight as she collapsed into his arms, sobbing. He held her close, and they both slowly sank to the floor. She snuggled into his embrace as she felt him tenderly kiss her temple, once again rocking her and stroking her hair. Will looked down at his wife, kissing the top of her head, and she smiled back up at him, looking much more emotional than usual. The others watched smiling, even Much, as Kate clung to Allan, weeping with joy.

"It's over, Kate." He murmured into her ear. "I promise, it's over."

* * *

There ya go, a bit lighter than the last chapter! And fluffier at the end; I couldn't resist! And no, it's not the end, never fear! Hope you liked! As usual, virtual cookies on offer in exchange for reviews! Now, I'm off to bed! Night all!

xxlaxx


	9. Friends & Lovers

Wow, some of the reviews this has gotten have literally made me blush! Thank you! Especially to MrsJonesCullen for her regular feedback, which is much appreciated. And if you haven't read her Allan/Kate story yet, you should!

I'm so sorry it's taken me sooo long to update! I've been focussing on vidding; I made a Much/Kate/Allan vid to Ruby by the Kaiser Chiefs, and an Allan tribute, which are up on youtube if anyone is interested! Here's the next bit anyway... enjoy!

* * *

**Friends & Lovers**

_The others watched smiling, even Much, as Kate clung to Allan, weeping with joy. _

"_It's over, Kate." He murmured into her ear. "I promise, it's over."_

* * *

**Ten days later...**

Life in the camp had returned to normal very quickly. Except for the awkwardness that had set in, once the joy and relief had subsided. Kate and Allan were being extremely polite to one another, and barely spoke, which rather worried and confused the rest. And delighted Much; she often sat with him or went with him on deliveries, so he was more than happy with the way things were. Will had set about enlarging the camp, as there were now eight outlaws in permanent residence; Isabella had decided to stay with them. She was still extremely nervous, and refused to leave the camp, but the others were content to let her do things in her own time. Djaq stayed also, insisting it was so that she could keep an eye on both her and Allan. He had been confined to camp, and the three women insisted on fussing over him, to which he gave token objection at first, and then let them have their way. The clincher had been him trying to change his shirt without hurting himself, and having to be disentangled from it by a giggling Isabella, and then being helped into a clean one. Robin and Much in particular found this hilarious. Kate, however, had hung back, her throat closing as she once again saw the vicious burn across his stomach, and then left, hearing the sound of laughter fade as she walked into the trees. She had taken to spending a lot of time out in the forest on her own, thinking, so the others did not remark on her absence.

On one such evening, Kate sat on the grassy hillside, staring down at Locksley, watching the people going about their daily lives. The sun was setting, yet children were still playing in the streets. She could see her mother and little sister sitting outside painting pots, making the most of the bright summer evening. Even Gisborne was about, supervising his guards as they drilled.

She heard gentle footsteps, and then felt, rather than saw, Allan sit down next to her. His injuries had finally healed enough that Djaq had let him leave the camp, under the condition that he not go too far, but he was still weak and looking very battered, the scar forming on his cheek a permanent reminder of what could have been. She smiled at him and they sat there in awkward silence, watching the sunset. Although both had desperately wanted to talk to the other in private, they found themselves unable to do so, now that they finally could; as he had been trapped inside, this was the first moment they had had alone since... well, _since_. Eventually Allan plucked up the courage and looked at her.

"Look, Kate..." he swallowed, as she looked at him. "About the other day... you know, when we-" he shut his eyes as he corrected himself. "I mean, when _I_..." He shook his head and bit the inside of his lip, wondering how to go on. He'd spent the last few days planning out what he would say to her, but now that he was doing it, the words had slipped away. "I know we're just... I know you don't... but it's okay." She frowned at him in confusion.

"What are you trying to say, Allan?"

"I'm tryin' to say that... oooh, I dunno _what_ I'm tryin' to say!" He huffed, making her smirk at him. He tried not to smile back; he was trying to be serious for once, but he was out of practice. "I guess... I just wanted you to know... none of this has to change anything. The last few days, I mean." He looked her square in the eye. She studied his face carefully. He looked as unsure as he sounded. "Kissing you. Things just got very... intense, and we both went through a lot. I just... I don't want things to be awkward between us anymore, that's all."

She turned her head away and bit her lip as she finally understood what he meant. But was he trying to tell her what he thought she _wanted_ to hear, or did he mean what he was saying? _Oh, God, s_he thought,_ I hope not!_ She swallowed and looked down, desperate not to cry. She nodded quickly, managing to smile brightly up at him, which he returned with a sigh of relief. As soon as they looked away, both smiles dropped rapidly, and he rose to his feet. She heard him draw a shaky breath, and then walk away, back up the hill. She hurriedly wiped away her tears. _What is it with me these days?_ She wondered._ I thought being with the guys would toughen me up, not turn me into a sobbing wreck every other day._

* * *

Djaq watched from behind a nearby tree, shaking her head sadly. She had changed her mind about Allan leaving the camp on his own, and so had followed him, taking Will in case help was needed. When they'd found him he was already with Kate, and they didn't want to interrupt. The two had barely spoken over the last few days, which was odd considering their tearful reunion. Clearly there was something going on, and she was sure she had heard Allan mention kissing. She hadn't meant to overhear, but she couldn't help it.

Will followed Allan back into the forest as Djaq stepped out of the trees and put her hand on Kate's shoulder, making her jump.

"Sorry! Are you alright?" she asked tenderly, giving the younger woman's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Kate sighed and shook her head, so Djaq sat down next to her. "Forgive me; I did not mean to listen in, but I could not help hearing. Is everything okay between you two?"

"Yeah, of course it is!" Kate answered sharply, and then stopped to think about it. "No. I thought things were..." she sighed. "...just for a little while there, I actually thought things were_ better_ than okay between us. But I guess I was wrong..." she trailed off sadly, her head hung in disappointment as Djaq rubbed her back comfortingly.

"You do not think that there is something there?"

"I don't know! I thought, maybe... but now? I'm not so sure." She sniffed and smiled sadly at Djaq. "And anyway, even if he did, there's just too much to keep us apart."

"Like what?"

"Well, for one... Much. We all know how he feels, and neither of us wants to hurt him. And I just _know_ my mother would never approve!" she chuckled at the thought, then grew serious again. "And what if we argue, and it splits the gang in two, or what if one of us is killed? What if he finds someone else? Or, what if-?"

"But what if it works out?" Djaq interrupted. "Much will understand. So would your mother. But I do know how you feel; Will and I are from different religions, and our marriage was not popular, that is one of the reasons we decided to return. And of course you would argue; you always do! But it does not always have to mean the end! And as for one of you getting hurt... I saw your pain when you thought he was dead. Can you honestly tell me that not allowing yourself to be with him would make that pain any less? At least you will have memories, rather than just regrets!" Djaq took a deep breath, allowing her words to sink in.

"But..." Kate's voice was barely above a whisper. "What if you're wrong; what if he doesn't love me?"

"Do you truly believe that he does not love you?" Djaq asked bluntly, giving her a disbelieving look. "If you do, you are a fool." Kate glared at her for a second, but her face softened as she saw the honesty in the other woman's eyes. "I know Allan a Dale as well as anyone can, I think. And I know how he feels about you! I know from one week with you both! You ask 'what if he meets someone else?', but we both know that he is charming, and that women will always love him. He acts in a certain way towards all women, but it is never more than a passing interest. You are the only woman I have seen him look at in the way that he does. He was willing to die for you, do not forget that; it is a big gesture for him! He needs time and space to think. He will come around."

"Oh, I don't know..." Kate huffed, frustrated.

"Give it time. Let life return to normal, and then you will see, I am sure."

With that the two women rose to their feet and began to walk back to camp just as the last sliver of the sun fell below the horizon.

* * *

Will followed Allan back into the forest and watched as his friend dejectedly kicked at a log, and then sat down on it. He cleared his throat as he approached so as not to startle him. Allan looked up at him as Will sat with a reassuring smile.

"You talked to her then."

Allan simply pulled a face in reply. Will sat staring at him expectantly until he became so agitated that he had to respond.

"Yeah, I think we're good now." Still he looked completely miserable.

"You weren't before?"

"Oh, come on!" Allan moaned in disbelief. "Everyone's noticed how weird it's been!"

"Why has it?"

Allan took a deep steadying breath, whilst he deliberated whether or not to answer.

"Because I kissed her. When I thought I was going to die." He stared up through the leaves at the darkening sky as he spoke. "I shouldn't have done it; I know that, but I just wasn't thinking."

"Why not?"

"Because!"

"That's not an answer."

Allan narrowed his eyes at him.

"Because I don't think she appreciated it." He confessed wryly, attempting a chuckle. "We're just friends, and maybe that's all we should be. At least things should be a bit less awkward now." He sighed forlornly.

"Well, Djaq's orders are to get you back to camp; I don't think you should have walked this far yet." Allan didn't even argue, just nodded glumly and then started back to camp, and Will silently fell into step beside him, keeping his thoughts, which were most decidedly _not_ in line with Allan's, to himself.

* * *

A week later, whilst the others sat around the fire laughing and joking, glad that at least some of the tension had eased, Will and Djaq wandered through the forest hand-in-hand, discussing their two friends. Both understood the situation much more completely than either Allan or Kate; although they were fond of them both, they were not impeded by the strong emotions clouding the judgement of the other two. They could see how simple the problem was; fear. But they could not think of a way to help them overcome it.

Djaq sighed in frustration as she lay down on the grass. Will joined her and they lay in each other's arms, watching the clouds. It was nice to get a few moments' peace and privacy. Since their return they had been constantly surrounded by their friends. They had missed them dearly, but they had become accustomed to having time alone. Will had not had a chance to express his concern over Djaq's odd behaviour; she had been very emotional of late, seemed surprisingly invested in Kate and Allan's problems, and had stayed in camp and declined to go with them on some of their more risky missions, staying with Isabella and Allan instead, saying that too many of them would only draw attention, and that she was put to better use there. But Will had not bought it.

He was just about to ask her about it when they heard a scream from the direction of the road. Will ran to check it out, while Djaq went back for the others. He reached the road and peered around a tree to see a young woman, not much older than Kate, and a young boy of about eight being dragged roughly from their cart by a pair of outlaws. But not the good type. Others had were now in the process of robbing them, unhitching the horses and rummaging through their possessions. Will fidgeted impatiently as he watched, itching to help, but knew that he needed backup first. The woman and child were terrified, but they didn't seem to be hurting them, so he was contented to wait. After a few minutes he turned to see the others creeping through the trees towards him. Everyone had come, all heavily armed, and he was grateful, though surprised, to see Isabella with them, but she drew her sword bravely and appeared to be completely calm. There were at least twelve thugs robbing the woman and still only eight of them. Djaq and Kate were glancing worriedly at Allan as they planned their attack, but he was oblivious and just as anxious to help as the rest.

Robin nodded to them and they all ran down out of the trees with terrifying war cries, taking the robbers by surprise and quickly overwhelming them. Robin's outlaws were disciplined and well fed, whereas the others were mean and hungry, true criminals who deserved their outlaw status. When the last was sent fleeing into the trees, the outlaws turned to the terrified pair, who were both staring wide eyed, and at one of them in particular.

"Oh my Lord... Allan?!" the woman cried, throwing her arms around him. Allan returned the embrace, in complete shock.

"Grace? What are you doing here?!" He pulled back stunned. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

"No, thanks to you." She looked around, smiling, and then returned her attention back to Allan. "Who are your friends?"

"Oh, right!" He glanced around at the others, introducing them all in turn, leaving Robin for last.

"And this, Grace, is Robin Hood." Robin smiled and they both stared at him shocked, then the woman slapped Allan's arm playfully.

"I'd heard you were still up here, and that you're one of Robin Hood's men, but I never believed it! I mean; _you_ of all people!" The rest of the gang roared with laughter.

"She certainly knows you well!" Much chimed in. The outlaws began getting the cart back in order, whilst Grace and Allan talked. Allan chuckled, before growing serious.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you, but why are you here?"

She sighed and gave him a hard, sad look, pulling the boy close.

"Mary's dead." She informed him, stroking the boy's hair. Allan closed his eyes and hung his head at the news. "I came here, 'cause like I said, heard you might be in the area."

Allan nodded thoughtfully and then glanced at Mark before responding. Kate followed his gaze and noticed the shade of blue in the boy's eyes.

"Tom's dead too. He died two years ago."

"How?" She gasped.

"Hung." He glanced at the boy again, and frowned. "Can't say he didn't deserve it."

"Well," she sighed regretfully, "I'm getting married soon, and my fiancé won't have Mark." She indicated the boy with her head. "So _you_'ll have to take him. You're the only family he has now."

Allan's normally easygoing demeanour changed immediately.

"Whoa, now! Hold on just one minute there, Grace! I'm an outlaw! You can't just-"

"He's your responsibility now! You should've been in his life from the start, and I know that's not your fault, but honestly, what sort of man gets an unmarried woman with child and then runs away?! If you weren't the last resort I wouldn't even be here!"

"That's not-" She thrust a bag into Allan's chest. "Oomph!"

"Don't make this harder!" She cut him off and climbed back in the cart. "I'm sure your friends will help. Goodbye Mark, Allan, everyone! Thank you for your help!" Then before he could argue she was gone, leaving the outlaws all staring after her in shock. Eventually Allan looked behind to see the others all staring at him accusingly. He saw the look on Kate's face and hurriedly tried to explain.

"Look, it's not what you think-!"

But she shook her head in disgust and turned away, heading back to camp, and the others followed suit. Allan slung the bag over his shoulder and walked up to Mark. He sighed and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Looks like you're stuck with me, kiddo. Come on."

And with that they headed into the trees after the others.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update. And I know this chapter is all dialogue, and possibly confusing but it will make sense in time, I promise! Well, I hope so! Did you like?! No more cookies, but reviewers will get gratitude instead... poor substitute, I know! =p

xxlaxx


End file.
